Mon âme soeur
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Draco ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire alors que son âme sœur, Harry, vient de se marier avec Ginny. Sur fond policier.
1. Prologue

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** Mon âme sœur

**Genre :** Romance, slash (relation homosexuelle), policier

**Rating :** T =pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**Résumé :** Draco ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire alors que son âme sœur, Harry, vient de se marier avec Ginny. Sur fond policier.

**Avertissement :** Il sera question, dans cette fic, de romance entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas !

**Date de création de la fic** : Juillet 2019, pour le Camp Nano.

_**Note de l'auteure : **__Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite cet été. Elle est terminée (moins de 20k mots), comporte 12 (petits) chapitres + prologue et épilogue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

Prologue

— Un autre, s'il vous plaît !

Le barman fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait pris note de sa commande. Rapidement, un énième verre de Whisky Pur Feu se trouva devant ses yeux. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter là et vider toutes ses larmes dans l'intimité de son domicile. Il avait mal. Mal à son âme, mal à son cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si l'événement avait été une surprise non plus. Mais ça le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui avait été célébré le mariage de Ginerva Weasley avec Harry Potter.

Draco vida le nouveau verre et sortit de quoi payer ses consommations avant de se diriger vers les cheminées.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé et attrapa un coussin qu'il plaça devant sa bouche avant de crier. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre…

Comment Potter avait-il pu ? Comment la Weaslette avait-elle pu ? Harry était son âme sœur à lui, pas à elle ! Il était sûr que la sorcière le savait. Pour le brun, rien n'était moins sûr… Mais il venait de s'unir à une autre et Draco en mourait intérieurement.

Potter ressentait-il sa détresse en ce moment-même ? La détresse de sa véritable âme sœur ? Le blond eut un haut-le-cœur en supposant qu'Harry pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa femme.

-x-

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Draco se sentit affreusement mal. Sa douleur de la veille lui revint en pleine figure. Il secoua la tête et alla se préparer un bon café, accompagné d'une bonne potion contre le mal de tête. Il avala le tout sur le pouce et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche serait plus que la bienvenue…

Il traversa la maison, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. L'eau avait fini par faire son effet et lui avait éclairci les idées. Il allait récupérer Potter. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. On ne pouvait rompre un mariage sorcier, sauf – et c'était le cas – en faveur d'une âme sœur.

Harry était heureux avec sa sorcière, certes. Draco l'avait toujours laissé vivre son histoire sans intervenir, même si ça le rendait malheureux. Mais là, ils avaient franchi le point de non retour et Draco ne comptait pas se laisser dépérir comme ça.

Il alla se préparer puis revint se verser un nouveau café. Aujourd'hui représentait le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Celle où il allait conquérir Harry Potter.


	2. Chap1 Un nouveau collègue pour Harry

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bizz !_

-x-

**Chapitre 1 – Un nouveau collègue pour Harry**

— Malfoy ?

Le blond lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

— Oui, Harry. Draco Malfoy, ici présent, va t'assister sur cette histoire de contrebandes d'objets de magie noire.

— Mais… pourquoi ?

— Cache ta joie de me revoir, Potter… intervint l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry rougit.

— Ne te méprends pas, Malfoy, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai soudain besoin d'aide dans ma mission alors que je me débrouillais plutôt bien tout seul jusqu'à présent…

— L'aide de Malfoy est plus que la bienvenue, Harry. Dis-toi que ton travail n'en sera que plus efficace.

Le brun soupira. De toute façon, la décision de Jervis semblait déjà bien arrêtée, alors il ne servait à rien de tenter d'en discuter.

— Très bien. Tu peux t'installer à l'un de ces deux bureaux, Malfoy. Comme tu as pu le comprendre, je préfère travailler SEUL, normalement, insista-t-il à l'intention de son chef.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Malfoy, vous savez où me trouver.

Et il s'éclipsa.

Draco traversa la pièce et posa son cartable sur l'un des bureaux.

— Et tous ces papiers, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il au brun.

Celui-ci grimaça.

— Eh bien… Des documents déjà traités pour la plupart…

— Je vois. Le rangement n'est pas devenu ton fort avec le temps.

L'ancien Gryffondor leva les mains, avec un petit sourire contrit.

— Ça te dérange si je mets un peu d'ordre à tout ça, alors ?

— Oh non, au contraire. J'ai toujours détesté cette partie du boulot, donc…

— Ça ne se voit pas du tout ! répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce geste fit sourire Harry.

— En tout cas, je suis plutôt surpris que tu ne m'aies pas envoyé balader jusque là, reprit le blond.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin, tu sais, Malfoy. Et je préfère ne pas trop contredire Jervis quand il me demande quelque chose, grimaça-t-il. Il me fait suffisamment de fleurs comme ça en me refilant des cas intéressants, alors c'est normal que j'accepte ce petit… arrangement.

— Et qu'il ferme les yeux sur le bordel qui règne dans ton bureau.

Pour toute réponse, Harry passa une main dans sa tignasse brune en souriant.

— Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot devant moi, si je veux mettre un peu d'ordre… soupira le blond.

L'auror acquiesça.

— Ça te dérange si je leur demande un secrétaire ?

— Un secrétaire ? Pour quoi faire ?

Draco se mit à rire devant la mine du brun.

— Je te parle du meuble de rangement, Potter…

— Ahhh ! Ah ben oui, tu peux faire une demande. Jervis t'a bien indiqué tout à l'heure que tu pouvais aller le trouver si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Oui. Enfin, je pense qu'il ne s'imaginait pas me voir aussi tôt. Allez, j'y vais. À tout de suite, Potter.

— Euh… Ouais. À tout de suite, Malfoy.

Ce dernier attendit d'être dans les couloirs pour sourire. Eh bien, cette première « rencontre » s'était mieux passée qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Et leur échange s'était déroulé sans animosité. Bien au contraire.

-x-

— Ils vont venir nous installer ça dans la journée, indiqua Draco à Harry à son retour dans la pièce.

Celui-ci fit un léger mouvement de tête. Il semblait concentré sur le document qu'il lisait. Draco sourit en l'observant ainsi. Il se reprit rapidement. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attraper par Potter. Bon, il trouverait sûrement une bonne excuse si ça se produisait. Il soupira et examina à nouveau la pièce. Il s'approcha du bureau qu'il avait choisi : le moins encombré des deux. Il attrapa les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient et les déplaça vers l'autre bureau. Vu l'amoncellement de documents, il se demandait comment le tout réussissait à rester sur la table. Une feuille vola au sol pour démentir son observation. Le blond attrapa alors sa baguette. Ce geste eut le don d'attirer l'attention du brun.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

— Du calme, Potter… soupira l'ancien Serpentard.

Après quelques mouvements du poignet et la formule appropriée, les documents se présentaient désormais en piles de papier parfaitement alignées, ce qui permettait un certain gain de place.

— Sympa, ça, valida alors le brun.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Draco lui envoya un sourire en coin. Il pointa le bureau de Potter.

— Tu veux que j'en fasse autant avec ceux-là ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Attends juste deux secondes !

Il attrapa les papiers sur lesquels il était actuellement en train de travailler : il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps à les retrouver au milieu des autres feuilles.

— Vas-y, c'est bon.

Le blond lança à nouveau son sort.

— Ah oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, approuva le brun. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant de place pour travailler…

— Attends de voir quand j'aurais tout trié et rangé, s'amusa Draco avant de soupirer. Je pense en avoir pour un bon moment, par contre…

Il désigna toute la paperasse.

— Donc si tu as une question, tu n'hésites pas à m'interrompre, hein ?

Le brun acquiesça.

— J'en ai une, là.

— Ben, vas-y, je t'écoute.

— Tu as prévu quelque chose à manger pour ce midi ?

Draco eut un léger rire en secouant la tête.

— Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux m'inviter à déjeuner ?

— Euh… T'inviter, je ne sais pas… Mais te proposer de venir manger avec moi, ouais.

— Ah, tu veux pas payer, c'est ça ?

Le brun rougit, apparemment embarrassé.

— Oh, t'inquiètes, Potter. Merci pour la proposition. Et pour la peine, c'est moi qui t'invite à manger, ok ?

— Ah, mais non, mais…

— J'insiste.

— Ok. On fait comme ça, alors. Merci, Malfoy.

— Tu me remercieras quand tu auras mangé, idiot.

Harry valida la remarque d'un mouvement de tête. Il se repencha sur ses documents, ce qui indiqua clairement à Draco que le temps de discussion était terminé et qu'il fallait désormais bosser.


	3. Chap2 Présentation de l'affaire en cours

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 2 – Présentation de l'affaire en cours**

Les deux sorciers profitèrent de l'intrusion dans leur bureau pour l'installation du meuble demandé pour prendre une pause. Harry entraîna Draco vers le coin « café » du service. Deux sorcières discutaient déjà sur l'une des banquettes.

— Un café ?

— Volontiers.

— Noir ? Avec du sucre ?

— Exactement. Noir avec un sucre, approuva le blond.

— Ok, installe-toi, je t'apporte ça.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Le brun le rejoignit assez rapidement et lui tendit sa tasse avant de s'installer à son tour.

— Alors, tu te prends pas trop la tête avec toute cette paperasse que tu as décidé de trier ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Potter. Et ça va. Le plus compliqué était de trouver sur quels critères j'allais classer ces documents.

— Et tu as opté pour ?

— Un rangement classique par ordre alphabétique, en me basant sur les noms de famille.

Harry acquiesça.

— Après tout, si jamais tu as besoin de trouver une information dans l'une de ces affaires déjà résolues, ce serait sûrement par cette approche.

— J'ai compris, Malfoy. Je te fais confiance, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de justifier tes choix.

Draco fut troublé. Potter affirmait lui faire confiance. Depuis quand ? Il préféra ne pas faire cette remarque à voix haute. Le brun était sympa avec lui, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher. Il opta donc pour un haussement d'épaules.

— D'un autre côté, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies eu à jeter un œil dans tes anciens cas…

— Par rapport au bordel qu'il y avait, tu veux dire ? Tu as tout à fait raison, acquiesça Harry avec le sourire d'un élève qui aurait oublié de faire son devoir. J'ai vu que tu faisais ça bien, en créant de nouvelles chemises à chaque fois…

— Ce sera plus facile à manipuler que de simples feuilles volantes.

— Je te crois.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

— Et sinon, tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ?

Harry jeta un œil aux deux femmes non loin d'eux.

— Je te dirai ça quand on sera retournés dans mon… dans notre bureau. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles tout seul ?

— Quasiment depuis le début. Disons que le nom « Harry Potter » m'a permis d'obtenir quelques privilèges.

— Je vois, soupira Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Ça te dérange ? Je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié ma célébrité, mais…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi, je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, ok ?

— Mouais. À part soupirer.

— C'est vrai. Mais contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'étais juste en train de me dire que c'était le minimum qu'ils pouvaient faire pour toi, ces ingrats ! grimaça le blond.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était plus que surpris de cette déclaration de l'ancien Serpentard.

— Serpentard… Ah oui, le profit avant tout, soupira-t-il alors.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent.

— T'es obligé d'être désagréable ? souffla-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor se redressa.

— Excuse-moi, Malfoy. Je devrais garder mes réflexions pour moi.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du blond.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux. Mais bon, peu importe.

Il inspira et se redressa.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu de tout ça, hein ? On était partis sur de bonnes bases, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, sourit-il.

Mais Harry remarqua que ce sourire, contrairement aux précédents, avait quelque chose de faux. Il sentait qu'il avait blessé le Serpentard, alors que c'était loin de ses intentions.

— Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva-t-il alors.

Il se leva et attrapa la tasse vide des mains du blond et alla la laver avec la sienne.

Draco se leva et emboîta le pas du brun quand celui-ci repassa à côté de lui.

-x-

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais se rassura en voyant Potter attraper les papiers sur son bureau.

— Tiens, je te laisse potasser ça. Après tout, d'après Jervis, tu es là pour m'aider sur cette affaire…

Draco acquiesça et s'installa à son bureau pour prendre connaissance de l'affaire. Harry l'observa pendant sa lecture. Puis le blond referma le dossier et reporta son attention sur lui.

— Si j'ai bien compris, il y a une sorte de portefeuille ensorcelé qui circulait parmi les moldus dont l'effet est de les faire dépenser tout ce qu'ils ont jusqu'à leur moindre bien…

— Et ça finit toujours en suicide, oui. Une méthode plutôt efficace de se débarrasser des moldus sans se faire repérer.

— Sauf que vous avez détecté quelque chose.

— Oui, on a retrouvé le portefeuille en question. Il a subi une série de tests, mais pas moyen de trouver le ou les sorciers derrière cette opération.

— Ok. C'est déjà une bonne chose que l'objet en question ne soit plus en circulation.

— En effet. Mais ça ne nous suffit pas, ajouta Harry d'un air grave. On a bien essayé de faire le lien entre les différentes victimes, mais on n'a encore rien trouvé…

— Par « on », tu veux dire ?

— Les aurors et le labo. On est au point mort.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jervis avait l'air satisfait de ma proposition… acquiesça le blond.

— Tu y es allé au bluff ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

— Sérieux, Malfoy… Apparemment tu ne connaissais rien du dossier. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois présenté à Jervis ?

— Pour tout te dire, Potter, j'y suis allé au culot. J'ai certaines connaissances liées à mon héritage de Sang Pur, donc je suis allé proposer mes services à ton boss. C'est lui qui m'a conduit auprès de toi…

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

— C'est un peu louche, mais je te crois.

Draco lui sourit.

— Merci, Potter.

Ce dernier fit un geste de la main qui indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le remercier.

— Bon, comme ça, cet artefact ne me dit rien, mais je pourrais faire marcher mon réseau pour en apprendre plus, ok ?

— Comme tu veux. À partir du moment où ça fait avancer l'enquête… et que tu ne te mets pas en danger, bien sûr.

— Ça marche. Maintenant que je sais sur quoi tu travailles, je vais continuer de trier tes anciens cas. Surtout que je vais pouvoir les ranger, maintenant, ajouta le blond en désignant le nouveau meuble.

Harry acquiesça.

— Ok. Je te laisse faire, alors. Je vais aller faire un tour dans les bureaux et au labo, voir s'ils ont du nouveau… Et leur parler de toi.

— Ah, oui, ok. À plus tard, alors…

Le brun acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire. C'était difficile de rester raisonnable quand Harry ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui et lui parlait presque avec complicité. Et il lui avait souri. Plusieurs fois, même. La première approche s'était, à l'évidence, beaucoup mieux passée que prévu. Le blond était vraiment satisfait. D'accord, le brun ignorait tout de leur lien, mais Draco était déjà bien content de pouvoir rester à ses côtés et de pouvoir lui être utile. Pour ce qui était de leur lien, le blond le lui dirait en temps et en heure. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour qu'il prenne le risque de le voir s'enfuir…

Il attrapa un petit tas de documents et entreprit de reprendre son classement. En plus du côté pratique du rangement, et de rendre le bureau plus viable, sa lecture lui en apprenait beaucoup sur certains objets dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et certains effets étaient plus que surprenants. Comme quoi, certains sorciers avaient vraiment beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agissait de verser dans l'Art Noir. D'autre part, d'autres sortilèges se révélaient vraiment ridicules, et ceux-ci représentaient la majorité des cas de ce qu'il avait pu lire jusqu'à présent.

Au moins, maintenant qu'il connaissait le dossier en cours, il pouvait être plus attentif aux éléments qu'il lisait dans les documents qu'il triait. Qui sait ? Peut-être finirait-il par trouver un indice… Potter n'avait pas une mémoire absolue, de ce qu'il en savait. Il ne se rappelait donc sûrement pas de l'intégralité des cas que Draco était en train de lire.


	4. Chap3 Informations surprenantes

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Draco annonce la couleur... ;-) __Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 3 – Informations surprenantes**

La porte qui s'ouvrit le fit sursauter, tant il était concentré sur son travail.

— Alors, du nouveau ? demanda-t-il à l'attention du brun qui se rasseyait à son bureau.

— Rien de bien utile, soupira Harry.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur le dossier de sa chaise et retira ses lunettes pour venir se frotter les yeux. Draco n'en manqua pas une miette. Il finit par secouer la tête. Potter avait de la chance qu'il sache se contenir… Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il se retenait, donc il maîtrisait.

— On va trouver, l'encouragea-t-il alors.

— J'espère bien. J'aime pas quand on fait du surplace comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être payé à rien foutre…

— Depuis quand es-tu devenu matérialiste ? s'amusa le blond.

Harry se redressa et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Tu me connais vraiment trop bien, Draco Malfoy. Je devrais m'inquiéter, non ?

— Qui savait que je prenais mon café noir, légèrement sucré, tout à l'heure ?

L'ancien Gryffondor rougit légèrement.

— Ok. Tu gagnes, céda-t-il. Je préférais te demander, car ça fait un moment qu'on a quitté Poudlard, quand même, et tu aurais pu changer tes habitudes…

— J'aurais pu. Mais ravi que ce genre de détails soient encore dans ta mémoire, le titilla-t-il.

Le brun ne put que hausser les épaules. Après tout, le blond n'avait pas tort. Il s'en était souvenu à ce moment-là, il ne savait même pas comment.

Heureusement pour Harry, l'heure d'aller déjeuner arriva rapidement et ce fut avec un soulagement plus que visible qu'il quitta le bâtiment en compagnie de son nouveau coéquipier.

— Ça te convient ? demanda le brun en lui montrant le petit resto du coin.

— Je te dirai ça quand j'aurai goûté leurs plats, sourit Draco en retour, en lui tirant la porte.

Il s'était retenu de répondre « tant que c'est avec toi, ça me va », pourtant, il l'avait pensé très fort. « Regarde-moi, Potter. Ce n'est pas avec ta rouquine que tu devrais être marié, mais avec moi. Nous sommes liés, ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ? » Il secoua discrètement la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui revenaient sans cesse. Il s'installa en face du brun à une petite table pour deux.

Ils avaient déjà commencé à manger en échangeant sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, quand Draco aborda le sujet.

— J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Je serai bien venu pour toi, mais tu connais la relation Weasley/Malfoy, j'ai préféré ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Harry acquiesça et montra sa main.

— Eh oui, nous sommes liés.

Draco grimaça. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Montre ta joie ! soupira-t-il alors.

— Désolé, Potter.

— Oh, c'est rien. Je préfère que tu sois comme ça. Au moins, je sais que tu ne joues pas les hypocrites avec moi.

Le blond haussa les épaules en avalant son morceau de tomate.

— Ça… Tu ne connais pas mes arrières pensées, Potter, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça…

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

— Ah oui ?

— Je pense, oui.

— C'est inquiétant.

— J'imagine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais rien sans ton consentement, ajouta le Serpentard en relevant un sourcil.

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt dans les mouvements de Potter. Il venait de comprendre l'allusion.

— Tu… Euh… Je ne savais pas que tu… Enfin…

— Allez, parle franchement, Potter. L'homosexualité n'est pas tabou dans notre monde, tu sais…

— Euh non, je ne savais pas, répliqua-t-il alors, embarrassé. Mais tu… Enfin, moi ?

— Heureusement que j'ai passé « décryptage du langage harrypotterien » aux ASPICs, moi, s'amusa Draco. Donc oui, toi. J'ai toujours été fasciné par toi, et tu le sais.

— Oui. Enfin, « fasciné » n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, rétorqua le brun, malgré sa gêne évidente.

— Tu préfères « obsédé » ? Ça fait un peu grossier, vu le contexte de notre conversation. Mais niveau « obsession », ose dire que tu n'as jamais eu le même comportement envers moi…

— Si, si. Enfin. Je n'ai jamais eu d'arrière-pensée… sexuelle…

— Bon, allez, on change de sujet, car je vois bien que tu es vraiment mal à l'aise, là.

— Non, non. C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je suis surtout surpris.

— Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais songé aux hommes autrement.

— Non. C'est vrai. Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

— En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies vraiment ouvert le champ des possibilités dans ce domaine… souffla Draco.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Le blond n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait jamais regardé plus loin que sa relation avec Ginny. Et c'est vrai que, pour le coup, ses histoires de cœur se résumaient à deux, et pour le sexe, il n'avait connu qu'une seule et unique partenaire… Il secoua la tête.

— Tu as raison. Il faut croire que j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur la bonne personne dès le départ et de fait, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'expérimenter autre chose.

— Hum. Si tu le dis. Je n'ai pas eu énormément de partenaires non plus, si c'est ce que tu penses… soupira le blond.

— Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu peux avoir qui tu veux, quand tu veux.

— Ah oui ? s'amusa Draco.

— Bien sûr. Tu t'es regardé ? Qui saurait résister à un Draco Malfoy ?

— Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Toi, par exemple ?

— Oui, c'est sûr. Je voulais dire, quelqu'un qui a les mêmes orientations que toi.

— Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire changer de bord si tu me donnais une chance.

— Vantard !

— Non. Réaliste.

« Et parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Potter. C'est inscrit dans nos gènes. »

— Je n'ai jamais été infidèle à Ginny, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que nous sommes mariés, que ça va commencer.

— Oui. J'imagine bien. Gryffondor, toujours, envers et contre tout.

— Faut croire, en effet, sourit Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

— J'aurais un autre sujet à aborder avec toi, alors, à l'occasion…

— À l'occasion ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

— Non, crois-moi. Je te connais bien, Potter. Et je préfère réserver cet autre sujet pour… une autre fois. Commence par digérer les informations de ce midi, hein, suggéra Draco avec un sourire.

— Ok. C'est vrai qu'apprendre que tu es gay et qu'éventuellement, ça ne te déplairait pas de me prendre dans tes filets… C'est pas mal comme infos pour ce midi.

— Mais bon. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne compte pas te sauter dessus sans ton consentement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé. S'il savait à quel point Draco était sérieux…

Ils retournèrent à leur bureau après avoir terminé leur repas par un bon café, tout en abordant des sujets moins sensibles.


	5. Chap4 Discussion autour d'un café

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Et c'est parti pour un mois de NaNoWriMo. J'écris un Drarry, pour ne pas changer ;) Les chapitres de Mon âme sœur sont déjà tous au chaud sur ffnet. __Bonne lecture !  
PlumedeSorbier : Merci pour ta review. J'ai voulu te répondre directement, mais ça m'a noté ça : "__Private Message Posting Denied - This user has disabled the private messaging feature." Contente que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas ;)  
_

-x-

**Chapitre 4 – Discussion autour d'un café**

— Salut, Potter !

— Bonjour, Malfoy. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, très bien, et toi ?

— Ça va. J'ai l'impression d'avoir travaillé pour rien, hier, mais bon. Il y a des journées sans, c'est comme ça… ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le blond acquiesça. Pour sa part, il trouvait qu'il avait déjà bien avancé dans le tri des papiers. Par contre, il n'avait rien trouvé d'utile dans ce qu'il avait lu. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelque chose de nouveau à apporter à Harry…

— J'ai écrit à Blaise, hier soir. On se retrouve ce soir, je vais pouvoir lui parler de ton cas, pour voir s'il aurait des pistes pour nous.

— Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— Blaise est mon meilleur ami. Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance ! C'est comme si je te demandais si tu avais confiance en Weasley et Gr... Weasley.

La fin les amusa. Eh oui, Hermione était une Weasley, désormais.

— Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. Mais j'ai tendance à être méfiant, quand je ne connais pas.

— Oh, je pourrais organiser une rencontre, si tu veux.

Après tout, s'il arrivait à conquérir Harry, un jour, il lui faudrait bien lui présenter son meilleur ami, car il serait amené à le croiser régulièrement… Cette pensée le fit sourire, bien que la situation était loin d'en être à ce point, si jamais elle l'atteignait un jour. Il soupira.

— Malfoy ?

— Oui ? Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui. Bref, je te disais que ce ne serait pas de refus.

— Ta femme est d'accord pour te laisser sortir ?

— Encore heureux ! Bon allez, je vais aller faire le tour des services, au cas où j'aurais du nouveau à me mettre sous la dent.

Draco acquiesça et attrapa une pile de documents, des chemises vierges, de quoi écrire et se mit au travail.

Au bout d'un moment, il se demanda ce qu'était en train de faire le brun. Il lui semblait être parti depuis une éternité. Il jeta un sort et constata qu'en effet, il était temps pour lui de faire une petite pause. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Harry près de la machine à café, en train de rires avec des sorcières inconnues à Draco.

— Ah, Malfoy ! Voici Janet Gilson et Fanny Doll. Les filles, voici Draco Malfoy.

— Oh, bonjour, firent-elles avec des sourires un peu crispés.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est mon coéquipier.

— Ah bon ? Depuis quand as-tu un coéquipier ? l'interrogea Fanny, suspecte.

— Depuis hier, intervint Draco avec un sourire. Et Harry est ravi de travailler avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Le sourire de celui-ci se figea.

— Excusez-moi, les filles.

Et il entraîna l'ancien Serpentard à l'écart.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malfoy ?

— Cette Fanny m'a tapé sur le système…

— C'est une raison pour te comporter de cette façon ? Pas que ça me dérange que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, mais on aurait cru un gamin de 8 ans, là…

Draco dut bien admettre que Potter avait raison. Il grimaça légèrement et acquiesça.

— Si tu ne veux pas discuter avec elles, je comprends… Tu peux aller te faire ton café, si tu veux, et je te rejoins après les avoir saluées, ça te va ?

— Ok. On fait comme ça, soupira Draco.

Il préférait ne pas trop insister, sinon il avait peur que le brun se rende compte qu'il était jaloux et possessif.

Comme promis, Harry s'installa rapidement face à lui.

— Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau de ta matinée, Potter ?

— Tiens, ce n'est plus Harry ?

— Oh, ça ne me gênerait pas de t'appeler par ton prénom, tu sais…

— Eh bien, on n'a qu'à faire comme ça. Après tout, on travaille ensemble et on se connait depuis longtemps…

Draco acquiesça.

— Si tu veux. Je me suis senti seul, dans le bureau…

— C'est vrai ?

— Pas vraiment. J'étais concentré sur mon travail, donc ça va. J'ai juste trouvé le temps long au bout d'un moment. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

Le brun acquiesça.

— Me voyant un peu dépité de n'avoir rien de nouveau sous la dent, Ron et Seamus m'ont proposé de les accompagner pour une intervention et j'ai accepté.

— Tu peux faire ça comme ça ?

— Euh… Pas vraiment, en fait. T'inquiètes, on est réglo. On a rempli les docs qu'il fallait, même si normalement il faut les faire valider par un supérieur avant qu'on sorte.

— Et tu dis que vous êtes réglo… soupira Draco.

— Ça va, c'était pas une opération lourde non plus. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Par contre, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir, désolé. Je n'ai pas encore ce réflexe…

— Ah, oublie ça, ce n'est pas grave. Si ça t'a fait du bien, c'est le plus important. J'en pouvais plus de te voir ruminer dans le bureau…

— Alors que tu n'es là que depuis hier ? s'amusa le brun. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir supporter de travailler avec moi sur le long terme, Draco ?

Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt puis sourit.

— C'est bizarre, mais c'est plutôt agréable de t'entendre m'appeler autrement que par « Malfoy »… Mais oui, je pense pouvoir te supporter, Harry.

« Et plus qu'au travail, si tu savais… » Sur le plus long terme qu'il lui serait possible de partager avec lui.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— Oh. À nous, sourit à nouveau le blond.

— Ok.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

— Eh bien, il va falloir que « nous » retournions travailler…

— Parle pour toi. J'ai bien l'impression que tu es en pause depuis plus longtemps que moi ! D'ailleurs, elles sortent d'où ces sorcières ?

— Du pôle administratif. Elles m'ont proposé de prendre notre pause ensemble, quand je suis allé apporter les documents de l'enquête de Ron et Seamus, au bureau de l'Auror en chef.

— Il ne t'a rien dit.

— Ben non, du coup. Pour lui, l'important, c'est que la mission était effectuée, c'est tout.

Draco secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce n'était pas très sérieux, tout ça, niveau sécurité des Hommes. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de son ressort, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Mais il le prendrait très mal s'il arrivait malheur à Harry par négligence, un de ces jours.

Draco termina son café et se releva.

— Bon allez, puisqu'il faut y retourner…

Le brun acquiesça en l'imitant.

— Mais tu vas faire quoi, vu que tu n'as rien de nouveau ?

— Ça te dit de m'accompagner du côté moldu, cet aprèm ?

— Bien sûr.

— Super. Donc voici ta réponse : je vais rassembler les infos qu'on a sur les dernières victimes connues et on va aller voir ça d'un peu plus près, tous les deux.

— Ce n'est pas déjà le boulot des aurors qui travaillent sur l'enquête ?

— Je suis un auror qui travaille sur l'enquête, non ?

— Certes. Mais si tu fais des tours par leurs bureaux à longueur de temps pour voir s'ils ont du nouveau sur ton affaire, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien…

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau.

— Tu as raison. Mais j'ai un nouvel atout, contrairement à eux.

— Ah ?

— Toi. De un, tu auras un œil neuf et pourras peut-être penser à des pistes auxquelles on n'a pas déjà songé de deux, tu t'y connais un peu mieux dans la magie noire que nous…

— Hum. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre la deuxième raison…

— Eh bien, c'est vrai, non ?

— Je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Il fit un geste vers les documents encore empilés sur le bureau.

— Tu as dû être en contact avec plus d'objets ensorcelés que moi, de par ton travail…

— Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça… Mais si Jervis a apprécié ta proposition de collaboration, ce n'est certainement pas pour tes talents administratifs. Bien que j'apprécie grandement ce que tu es en train de faire, je préfère préciser !

— Ok, Harry. De toute façon, j'ai déjà accepté de t'accompagner, sourit-il.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire avec un hochement positif de tête. Et tous deux se remirent au boulot.


	6. Chap5 Draco et les fast-foods moldus

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Une nouvelle petite parenthèse déjeuner... __Bonne lecture !  
Brigitte26 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Je ne réponds pas toujours, car parfois je ne sais juste pas quoi répondre ;) Donc juste : un gros "merci" général ! Bizz !  
_

-x-

**Chapitre 5 – Draco découvre les fast-foods moldus**

— Dis, Draco, tu as déjà mangé dans un fast-food moldu ?

— Euh…

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je t'invite. De toute façon, quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas d'argent moldu sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas me rendre malade.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais préféra ne pas répondre.

-x-

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans une ruelle d'une ville moldue dont Draco avait déjà zappé le nom. Il vit avec regret le brun le relâcher.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de trucs qui te plairaient dans le monde moldu, si tu leur accordais une chance.

— C'est possible. Mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est proposé pour me servir de guide…

Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux vers lui, Draco se sentit happé dans ses yeux verts qui semblaient le sonder de l'intérieur. Il s'efforça de détourner le regard avant de faire quelque chose qui ruinerait tous les efforts déjà fournis pour le rapprocher du brun.

— Viens, suis-moi, l'invita ce dernier après avoir secoué la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans un bâtiment où régnait une sorte de bourdonnement sourd dû aux conversations et actions des personnes présentes dans le lieu.

— Mais où m'as-tu emmené, Harry ? grimaça le blond.

Le brun lui fit un léger sourire en réponse et se dirigea vers une borne de commande. Draco l'observa toucher l'écran et fronça les sourcils devant les images qui semblaient s'animer sous ses doigts.

— Je t'expliquerai comment ça fonctionne une autre fois. Il y a trop de monde à cette heure-là, souffla Harry. Je choisis à ta place en fonction de ce que je me souviens de tes goûts ?

Draco leva les mains en l'air pour lui signifier qu'il le laissait complètement faire.

— Normalement, tu n'as pas d'allergie… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout en continuant de toucher différentes images sur l'écran.

Il continua de tapoter comme ça quelques minutes avant de sortir un truc rectangulaire d'un étui.

— C'est une carte bleue…

— Si tu le dis.

Cette réponse le fit sourire. Il récupéra le papier qui sortait de la machine.

— Voilà. Maintenant, on va attendre qu'ils nous appellent pour récupérer notre plateau.

Cela ne dura pas trop longtemps, malgré le coup de feu. Draco prit le plateau que le brun lui déposa dans les mains. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à une table pour deux, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

— Je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'on mange à l'extérieur si je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves avec une migraine cet après-midi, lui expliqua le brun.

— Merci. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

— Ok. Alors, ça, c'est ton sandwich et là, ce sont les frites. Tu peux tester les sauces avec, si tu veux, vu que tu ne connais pas. Ah, et il n'y a pas de couverts, car tu manges le tout avec tes doigts…

Draco acquiesça lentement. Ok. Il y allait un peu fort, l'ancien Gryffondor, là. Mais il était prêt à essayer… Il observa Harry faire et entreprit de l'imiter. Après quelques bouchées de son sandwich, il le reposa.

— Poulet bacon, Harry ?

— Euh oui… Tu n'aimes plus ça ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Bon, l'aspect est bizarre, mais on retrouve bien le goût des aliments. C'est surprenant.

Le brun sourit.

— Ravi que ça te plaise, Draco.

— Et toi, tu as pris quoi ?

— Oh, c'est du bœuf avec des tranches de cheddar.

— Cheddar ?

— Oui, c'est du fromage. Tiens.

Harry coupa un morceau de son fromage et le tendit à Draco pour qu'il goûte. Celui-ci l'attrapa en rougissant légèrement.

— Merci. C'est… C'est pas mauvais, valida-t-il.

Harry sourit à nouveau et entreprit de terminer son burger. Draco préféra l'imiter. Aussi s'essuya-t-il également avec les serviettes en papier lorsqu'il termina son sandwich et entreprit de manger les frites.

— Euh… Je ne suis pas fan de ça, par contre.

— Ah ? Hum… Trop salé pour toi, j'imagine… Tu veux que j'aille te commander une salade, à la place ?

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà l'estomac plein, là…

Il attrapa le gobelet de boisson et était prêt à retirer le couvercle quand Harry intervint.

— Attends, laisse le couvercle.

— Pourquoi ? Je fais comment pour boire ?

— Tiens…

Harry attrapa une paille, la retira de son emballage avant de la plonger dans le trou prévu à cet effet dans le couvercle.

— Tu n'as jamais bu à la paille, c'est ça ?

Le brun s'amusa du regard perdu du blond. Décidément, c'était un bon déjeuner qu'il était en train de passer là. Il s'empressa de déballer sa propre paille et montra comment s'en servir à Draco. Celui-ci l'imita rapidement.

— Ok. C'est tout bête, en fait. J'espère que tu ne te marres pas trop de mon ignorance, dans ta tête.

— Je n'oserais jamais, s'amusa Harry.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupira le blond.

— Non, sérieusement, je trouve que tu t'en sors super bien, pour une première fois.

Draco s'empressa de secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui prenaient une mauvaise tournure dans son esprit.

— Je vais aller nous chercher des desserts. Il s'agit d'une crème glacée à la vanille. Il y a un nappage, dessus. Je voulais savoir si tu préférais chocolat, fruit rouge ou caramel ? Je sais que tu aimes les trois, donc…

— Caramel.

— Ok. Comme moi, donc, approuva Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Il se leva de table.

— Je reviens vite.

Draco acquiesça et le regarda entrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Intrigué, il plongea un doigt dans la sauce rouge que le brun avait mangée avec ses frites. Il fronça le nez. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était assez sucré. Il se demanda si quelqu'un allait venir enlever les plateaux de leur table. Mais en observant les autres clients, il comprit rapidement qu'en fait, c'était à eux de le faire. Ils avaient juste à balancer le reste dans une sorte de grande poubelle et c'était terminé…

Harry revint avec un nouveau plateau. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait plus de place sur leur table. Le brun dut comprendre ses interrogations.

— T'inquiètes, Malfoy, regarde.

Et il vida le contenu de son plateau sur celui du blond et glissa le plateau en dessous. Il déposa celui des desserts devant eux, récupéra les boissons et serviettes et alla aux poubelles. Draco le regarda faire sans en perdre une miette.

— C'est simple, non ? l'interrogea le brun en reprenant place en face de lui.

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Il se félicitait mentalement d'avoir bien compris comment tout cela fonctionnait… Enfin, hormis l'écran et le paiement.

Son regard resta fixé sur le brun, tandis que celui-ci savourait les premières cuillérées de son dessert.

— Quoi ? finit par demander celui-ci.

Draco déglutit.

— Non, rien.

Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir le sachet en plastique qui contenait la cuillère.

— Ça fait quand même beaucoup de papier et de plastique, non ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— C'est vrai. Mais c'est une question d'hygiène, là, pour le coup. Et tout est jetable, car on peut tout aussi bien prendre à emporter…

— Pourquoi ils ne mettent pas de la vaisselle à laver pour ceux qui mangent sur place ?

— J'imagine qu'ils pourraient… Je ne sais pas, moi, Draco. C'est comme ça dans la plupart des fast-foods moldus…

Celui-ci acquiesça, bien que pas vraiment convaincu par la façon de faire des moldus.

— La prochaine fois, je t'inviterai à un resto asiatique avec menu à volonté, tu verras, ce n'est pas du tout le même fonctionnement.

— Je ne refuserai jamais une proposition de rendez-vous avec toi, Harry… sourit le blond.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

— Mange, ça va fondre ! lui ordonna-t-il alors, pour qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises.

Draco acquiesça.

— Mmm ! C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne cette glace !

— Ah… Je le savais ! C'est mon pêché mignon…

— C'est bon à savoir, répondit alors le blond avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

— Mange, Malfoy, au lieu de dire des conneries…

Le blond obtempéra avec plaisir.

Draco suivit Harry aux toilettes lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et débarrassé leur table. Il grimaça en déplorant l'état hygiénique des lieux.

— Heureusement que je souhaite seulement me laver les mains… fit-il observer en plissant le nez.

— Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette mimique ! releva le brun en l'observant dans le miroir.

— Elle te manquait ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu avais ton nez plissé. J'ai eu une très mauvaise première impression de toi, à cause de cette attitude. Comme si tu méprisais tous ceux qui pouvaient venir te parler… D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas du tout apprécié tes commentaires.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, pourtant ça a l'air de t'avoir marqué.

— Oui, ça m'a marqué. Tu étais le premier sorcier de mon âge que je croisais. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir discuter « normalement » avec toi. À la place, je me suis senti… mal. On voyait bien qu'on ne venait pas du tout du même monde, tous les deux…

Draco observa l'air triste du brun, dans le miroir. Celui-ci se reprit.

— M'enfin, ça remonte à loin, tout ça. Et tu m'as bien prouvé, par la suite, que tu étais bel et bien un connard, sourit-il.

— Eh bien, merci, grimaça le blond avant de répondre au sourire de Potter.

Et ils sortirent du restaurant pour se rendre à la première adresse indiquée par Harry.


	7. Chap6 Nouvelles pistes pour l'enquête

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_On reprend notre sérieux... __Bonne lecture !  
Lou : Merci pour ta review. Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait rire.  
Guest : Je te remercie pour tes reviews, en supposant que tu sois toujours la/le même depuis le chapitre 2 (sauf le "Vive le drarry"). Si tu pouvais mettre un petit pseudo dans la case "guest" ou en signature de ton commentaire, ce serait plus simple pour moi pour te remercier ;) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
_

-x-

**Chapitre 6 – De nouvelles pistes pour l'enquête**

Des bandeaux ceinturaient la maison de quartier qu'ils approchaient.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide, pour les moldus ?

— Si, si. Mais on leur a expliqué qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un homicide involontaire. Ils n'ont pas tout compris, aussi étaient-ils contents quand on a repris l'affaire…

— Sans plus de question… Ils sont quand même bizarres, ces moldus.

— Oh, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter, tu sais…

— Hein ? Pourquoi ils font ça ?

— De ?

— Eh bien, fouetter des chats ? Et quel rapport avec leur métier ?

Harry éclata de rire. Draco fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse toute ta culture moldue…

— Oh, je ne demande que ça, moi, de passer du temps avec toi…

Harry rougit. Le rentre-dedans du blond était un peu déplacé, par moment.

— Hum. En tout cas, « avoir d'autres chats à fouetter » est une expression moldue qui signifie qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de rester là à attendre qu'il y ait du nouveau, tu vois ? J'ai failli dire « que de rester les deux pieds dans le même sabot », mais je pense que tu n'aurais à nouveau rien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je confirme : ils sont vraiment bizarres, ces moldus !

— Les sorciers sont pas mal non plus dans leur genre, niveau bizarrerie…

Le blond haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas dit le contraire non plus.

Ils avaient franchi les banderoles jaunes et noires et s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte d'entrée.

— Toujours est-il qu'on a préféré quadriller l'endroit pour pouvoir lancer des sorts de détection de magie noire après qu'on ait mis la main sur le portefeuille…

— Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore eu l'occasion de voir…

— C'est vrai. Je te conduirai au labo, plus tard. Pour l'instant…

— Oui, j'imagine bien qu'on ne va pas y aller maintenant, Potter… soupira le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules. Parfois Draco se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête brune.

Harry jeta un sortilège sur la porte pour retirer le scellé magique.

— Après toi, invita-t-il le blond à entrer après avoir ouvert la porte.

Draco acquiesça et pénétra dans la maison. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

— Quelqu'un a enlevé le mobilier ?

— Oui. La dernière victime. Toute source de rentrée d'argent s'est retrouvée sur le marché à un moment ou un autre, avant qu'elle décide d'en finir… De vendre son âme au diable, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Le blond valida d'un mouvement de tête.

— C'est d'ailleurs ce que doivent penser les moldus, non ?

— Que le portefeuille est un objet du Malin ? Oui, je suppose que c'est ainsi qu'ils doivent voir les choses. Et je comprends parfaitement.

— Et on sait ce qu'il a fait de l'argent ?

Harry acquiesça. Il indiqua à Draco de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant un coffre ouvert, vide.

— Tout était là dedans. Il y en avait pour une petite fortune. Il n'avait vraiment pas de problème d'argent. Il avait une bonne carrière. Il fréquentait quelques femmes, mais n'était pas en couple. C'est là qu'on se rend compte de la puissance du sort de Magie Noire à l'œuvre.

— Et vous essayez de déterminer où il s'est procuré cet objet, c'est ça ?

— Oui. On a interrogé ses collègues de travail, pour avoir une idée de la date. Savoir à partir de quel moment ils ont remarqué des changements dans le comportement de M. Danson. Et ça faisait déjà au moins quatre mois qu'il avait commencé à dérailler, selon eux. Donc sûrement un peu plus longtemps qu'il était en possession du portefeuille. Pas évident de retrouver ses fréquentations occasionnelles de l'époque.

— Au cas où il s'agirait d'un cadeau offert par une de ses conquêtes ?

Harry acquiesça. C'était la piste la plus probable qu'ils avaient.

— C'est peut-être un proche qui le lui a offert, sans savoir que l'objet était enchanté.

— Nous avons déjà interrogé les proches de la victime. Sans résultat.

— Ils ont peut-être menti pour se protéger, suggéra le blond.

— Draco… Ils étaient sous Veritaserum.

— Du Veritaserum ? Sur des moldus ? Je ne savais pas que le Ministère autorisait ce genre de pratiques…

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Une seule goutte suffit : ils y sont extrêmement sensibles. Et c'est uniquement dans ce genre d'enquête, qui implique de la Magie Noire.

— Et s'ils ont été soumis à un contrôle mental ?

— L'imperium, tu veux dire ?

Draco acquiesça.

— Ils sont capables de dire une vérité qu'ils ignorent ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

— Non. Tu as raison.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux sous la réflexion, puis sourit au blond.

— Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de t'emmener avec moi.

— Oui. Enfin, je n'avais pas besoin d'être sur les lieux pour avoir une telle discussion avec toi. Remercie plutôt Jervis de m'avoir collé l'affaire sur le dos en me mettant en équipe avec toi.

— C'est pas faux. Dans tous les cas, j'en informerai les autres quand nous rentrerons.

— Ok. D'après toi, ceux à l'origine de tout ça cherchent à tuer des moldus de façon discrète, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

— Ouais.

Draco se cala contre un mur et secoua légèrement la tête.

— C'est… Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Si c'était pour exterminer des moldus, ils utiliseraient des moyens plus rapides. Là, s'ils font deux victimes l'an, c'est déjà énorme…

Il eut un sourire bizarre.

— Non. Plus que de tuer un moldu, ce qui les intéresse, c'est le processus d'autodestruction de celui-ci.

— Ce qui implique qu'ils pouvaient l'observer à longueur de temps… Il n'y avait rien quand l'équipe a passé la maison au peigne fin.

— Les appareils ou sortilèges avaient déjà été retirés, peut-être ?

— Non, pour les sortilèges, je veux dire. Ça laisse une trace, une sorte de rémanence. Par contre, c'est possible qu'ils aient eu recours à des micro-caméras moldues.

— Ce serait le comble, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si ton raisonnement est juste, tous les moyens sont bons pour assouvir ce genre de pulsions morbides… Il y a vraiment des détraqués qui prennent leur pied en voyant souffrir les autres ?

— Euh… Harry, il est temps d'arrêter de vivre dans un monde de petites licornes roses, tu sais…

— Ah ah, trop drôle, Draco. Tu crois sérieusement que je ferais ce métier si je pensais que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?

— C'est sûr…

— Et toi, tu n'as jamais voulu faire Auror ? demanda alors l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Euh… Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es plutôt doué, en fait.

— Merci. Mais je crois que je n'apprécierais pas de devoir me battre contre des criminels…

— Hum. Mais dans la Section de Recherches, pour les scènes de crimes ?

— J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé. Moi, quand on me parle d'aurors, j'imagine tout de suite l'intervention terrain, tu vois. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose dans les autres filières…

— Cool. Enfin un truc sur le monde magique où je m'y connais mieux que toi. J'avoue que ça fait du bien !

Draco sourit.

— Je sais que tu as plein de choses à m'apprendre, Harry. Et la réciproque est vraie…

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Draco.

— Par exemple, il y a ce truc sur les âmes sœurs, chez les sorciers…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Les âmes sœurs ? Sérieusement ?

— Eh oui. Mais bon, on évoquera ce sujet plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun acquiesça, même s'il semblait intéressé par le sujet. Draco sourit intérieurement. Il avait hâte de développer ce sujet avec lui…

— Tu as autre chose à me montrer ?

Revenant à l'enquête, Harry hocha positivement la tête.

— Suis-moi.

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage.

— Pour les moldus, l'homme s'est suicidé en avalant des médicaments… De notre côté, on a détecté des résidus de magie. Si on en revient à tes déductions, il est possible que ceux qu'on recherche aient décidé d'en finir avec lui, en lui foutant la trouille de sa vie, par exemple.

— En faisant croire au malheureux que le Diable était véritablement venu le chercher, par exemple ?

— C'est ce que je pense. L'homme n'a pas supporté ses visions bien trop réelles pour lui et a préféré en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

— C'est possible, en effet. Il ne lui restait plus que son âme à vendre, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais.

Harry serra les dents et les poings.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on mette la main sur les salopards qui font ça. Je trouve ça aussi cruel qu'un Doloris. Voire même pire, vu que ça se fait sur la durée…

— Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la torture psychologique, Harry…

Draco soupira.

— Et tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas, souffla le brun.

— Je n'ai jamais…

— En tant que victime, Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et comprit que le brun faisait allusion à leur Sixième année.

— Je préfère éviter de penser à cette époque.

— Ça se comprend. Je n'aime pas trop y penser non plus. Mais c'est arrivé.

— Mais c'est passé, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard en espérant clore le sujet.

Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Draco soupira de soulagement. Encore un peu et il était prêt à expliquer au brun que de voir son âme sœur mariée à une autre pouvait également être assimilé à de la torture psychologique…

— On retourne au Ministère ? proposa Harry.

— Déjà ?

— Nous reviendrons. Et j'aurai d'autres endroits à te montrer. Mais je dois soumettre tes déductions aux autres équipes. Ça tourne dans ma tête, là, et ça va me rendre fou…

Draco sourit.

— Ok, Harry, je comprends.

Le brun fit un mouvement positif de tête avant de quitter l'étage, le blond sur ses talons.


	8. Chap7 Les âmes soeurs

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 7 – Les âmes sœurs**

— C'est quoi cette histoire d'âmes sœurs ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry.

Il alla déposer ses affaires sur son bureau, puis se retourna pour prendre appui dessus.

— Bon, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu m'agresses comme ça ?

Le brun se leva en secouant la tête.

— Je ne suis pas en train de t'agresser.

— Le ton que tu emploies pour me parler n'est pas des plus amical non plus…

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry… l'invita à nouveau Draco.

— Je…

Le brun soupira à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans sa chaise de bureau.

— J'ai repensé à cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, hier soir, après avoir dîné avec Ginny. J'ai donc voulu l'interroger pour en savoir plus sur le sujet. Et là, elle s'est mise dans une colère noire en me « demandant » d'arrêter de travailler avec toi, car tu me mettais des idées bizarres dans la tête. J'ai pas tout compris. Ni à sa réaction ni à ce qu'elle a dit sur toi…

Draco secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Tu sais quand même ce que sont des âmes sœurs, Harry, non ?

— Deux personnes qui sont destinées l'une à l'autre… répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

— Mais tu penses que ça n'existe pas, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais vraiment que c'était juste un truc moldu…

— Il y a une chance sur… Je ne sais plus très bien. Peut-être sur cent… que tu rencontres la personne à laquelle tu es destinée.

Harry acquiesça.

— Mais je ne comprends pas… la réaction de Ginny.

À la façon dont il venait de dire sa phrase, Draco comprit que le brun venait de saisir…

— Tu penses que j'ai une âme sœur ?

Draco acquiesça.

— Et ce n'est pas Ginny, c'est ça. Et elle le savait, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je reste en contact avec toi. Tu sais qui est mon âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le sais.

— Qui est-ce ?

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

— Si ta Femme ne veut pas que tu l'apprennes, il y a peut-être une raison, non ? Après tout, vous venez de vous marier…

— Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais une âme sœur ? Et que ce n'était pas Ginny ?

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains, sur son bureau. Draco eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision.

— Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui le savent. Je suis sûr que tes meilleurs amis t'auraient prévenu s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose…

— Mais Ginny…

— Elle t'aime et te veut pour elle. Normal qu'elle ne t'en ait pas parlé. Et si je n'avais pas évoqué ce sujet, tu n'en aurais sûrement rien su. Excuse-moi, Harry. Cette situation est entièrement de ma faute.

— Non. Non… Après ce qu'on a vécu… J'aurais préféré que Gin' soit honnête avec moi. Je l'ai toujours été avec elle.

— Je suis désolé.

Harry releva la tête.

— Arrête de t'excuser, Draco. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité non plus…

— Comment ça ?

— En gardant l'identité de ton âme sœur secrète…

— C'est vrai.

— Autre chose que tu dois savoir. On ne peut pas rompre une union sorcière…

Le brun eut un regard affolé.

— Sauf dans le cas d'âmes sœurs qui se sont retrouvées, s'empressa alors d'ajouter le blond.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Je ne sais pas.

Il sourit.

— Après tout, je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit. Je la connais, au moins ?

— Oui. Tu connais cette personne. Et cette personne te connaît très bien aussi.

— Il faut que je… Je ne sais pas, en fait, ce que je dois faire.

— Mettre ça de côté pour la journée, pour te concentrer sur ton travail ?

— Hum. Ça va être difficile. C'est que j'aime Ginny. Ou du moins, je n'ai jamais douté de mes sentiments pour elle… Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est difficile.

Draco sentit ses ongles dans sa paume. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il avait serré les poings. Il s'empressa de les rouvrir.

— Ça se comprend. Dis-toi que ton âme sœur t'a vu te marier à une autre sans intervenir, car elle ne pensait qu'à ton bonheur…

— Elle souffre ? s'interrogea le brun en reportant son attention sur Draco.

Celui-ci détourna le regard. Harry fronça les sourcils. Et ferma les yeux. Non, son âme sœur, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est… Comment dire ? Est-ce que des âmes sœurs peuvent être du même sexe ?

Le regard de Draco se reporta alors aussitôt sur lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry sut que c'était lui. Ça avait toujours été lui. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler cette information. Aussi décida-t-il de continuer à jouer l'ignorance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à faire face au blond…

— Alors, Draco ?

Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour rompre cette connexion entre eux.

— Je… Euh oui, c'est possible.

— Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que je ne suis pas prêt à être attiré par un homme. Je n'ai jamais eu ce penchant…

— Je sais, acquiesça Draco avec un triste sourire. Allez, ces papiers ne vont pas continuer à se trier tout seuls, annonça-t-il alors en s'installant à son bureau avec une pile de documents et le nécessaire pour son classement.

Harry continua de l'observer quelques instants. Draco Malfoy était son âme sœur. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il voyait à quel point le blond faisait des efforts pour rester à ses côtés sans paroles ni gestes déplacés. Désormais, Harry avait l'impression de sentir les sentiments du blond irradier dans la pièce. Était-ce seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, ou était-ce une faculté liée aux âmes sœurs ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il en apprenne plus dessus. L'enquête attendrait. Il se leva.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je… J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier quelque chose en extérieur.

— Ok, soupira le blond en se voyant à nouveau passer sa matinée seul avec sa paperasse.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes encore, puis sortit.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière d'Angleterre. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers les bibliothécaires de l'accueil.

— Bonjour. Je cherche des livres sur les âmes sœurs.

— Des livres plutôt techniques ou des romans ?

— Techniques, s'il vous plaît.

— Ce sera au deuxième étage. Vous avez une carte d'abonnée ?

— Non, mais je vais consulter sur place. Merci.

Il s'empressa de prendre la direction indiquée et de monter les volées de marches menant aux étages. Avisant un autre bibliothécaire, il réitéra sa demande et celui-ci le conduisit devant les ouvrages recherchés.

— Merci beaucoup.

— À votre service, répondit l'homme en inclinant la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Le sorcier à lunettes feuilleta deux trois ouvrages avant de sélectionner celui qui lui semblait le plus clair sur le sujet. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans un fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les voie passer, tant il était absorbé par ses lectures. Quand il décida enfin de s'arrêter, il se cala dans le fauteuil et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière sur le dossier. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait une âme sœur. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Et il était marié avec Ginny, depuis quelques jours seulement, mais avait une relation avec elle depuis des années. Comment était-il censé gérer tout ça ? Pourquoi le blond n'avait-il jamais rien tenté avant ?

Harry soupira. Le mariage. Draco avait supporté sa relation avec Ginny parce que ça le rendait heureux, mais l'union sorcière avait dû le briser. Il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans l'un des livres qu'il venait de potasser. Et Ginny savait pour Malfoy, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas demandé d'arrêter de le fréquenter…

Après, il s'entendait bien avec le blond, mais de là à former un couple avec… Il aimait Ginny. Cela faisait des années qu'il lui portait des sentiments amoureux. Avec Malfoy, ça avait toujours été spécial, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé… une relation de ce genre. Comment son âme sœur pouvait-elle être un homme ? Que devait-il faire ? Fallait-il qu'il gâche son mariage pour cette union « imposée » ? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir, pour une fois ? En fait, c'était le cas. Et là était toute la difficulté. Que devait-il choisir ?

Pour Draco, il n'avait d'autre choix que de passer du temps avec lui, puisqu'ils travaillaient désormais ensemble. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre au blond qu'il avait compris que son âme sœur en question le concernait lui. Il appréciait le blond. Vraiment. Il était même surpris de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui, maintenant qu'ils avaient laissé tomber les remparts de l'école.

Quant à Ginny, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec elle dès ce soir. La journée promettait d'être très longue d'ici là. Pour l'heure, il devait retourner travailler. Il avait quitté le Ministère depuis un long moment déjà…


	9. Chap8 Harry a la tête ailleurs

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Hello ! Ça y est, novembre est terminé et le Nano aussi, avec un peu plus de 60k mots pour moi. Bien contente de l'avoir réussi ! Par contre, je n'ai pas terminé l'histoire. Disons que dans le plan initial, prévu au début de la 5e année d'Harry, j'avais zappé le "détail" Ombrage... Ma fic a donc pris une autre dimension, on dira. Bref, je suis tout de même bien satisfaite. En attendant, je vous souhaite une b__onne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

-x-

**Chapitre 8 – Harry a la tête ailleurs**

Lorsque la poignée de porte s'abaissa, Draco releva la tête de son document.

— Harry ! Il était temps que tu reviennes. Les papiers ne sont pas d'aussi agréable compagnie que toi, tu sais… l'accueillit-il d'un air amusé.

Harry sourit.

— Ouais, désolé.

— Ta sortie s'est bien passée ?

Le brun acquiesça.

— Très bien. J'ai appris pas mal de choses, mais rien de vraiment utile à l'enquête en cours, malheureusement.

— Ah… J'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi, par contre. Viens voir ça !

Harry s'approcha du bureau du blond et attrapa le dossier que celui-ci lui tendait.

— Ça remonte à trois ans, constata le brun.

Le blond ne répondit rien, laissant l'autre sorcier prendre connaissance de l'ensemble du cas.

— Oui, je me souviens bien de cette histoire, maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques similitudes.

— Suffisamment pour que tu puisses creuser cette piste aussi, approuva l'ancien Serpentard.

— C'est vrai. Merci, Draco.

Il releva la tête pour regarder son nouveau coéquipier.

— Vraiment. Merci. Ça faisait un moment que je piétinais sur cette affaire et tu m'as déjà offert de nouvelles pistes à creuser en quelques jours seulement.

— Tu avais peut-être juste besoin d'un regard extérieur ? Quelqu'un de moins impliqué que toi dans cette affaire.

— Oui. Tu as sans doute raison. En tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide.

Draco se sentit légèrement rougir sous l'intensité du regard émeraude.

— J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, Harry, sourit-il alors en réponse.

Le brun acquiesça.

— Bon, je pense que je peux t'offrir le resto pour te remercier…

— Tu as déjà payé hier midi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier en me payant quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

— Je sais, Draco. Mais j'insiste. Je t'emmène dans un resto asiatique moldu, comme promis hier.

— Ok. Mais je peux te rembourser en monnaie sorcière, il suffit que tu me dises à combien ça correspond…

— Draco.

Le ton était son appel. Le blond n'insista pas. Il poussa un léger soupir et se leva. Harry déposa le dossier sur son bureau et ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller déjeuner.

-x-

— Alors ?

— Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Déjà, il y a moins de déchet qu'hier.

— C'est sûr.

— Et pour moi qui n'y connais pas grand-chose en gastronomie moldue, je trouve ça sympa de pouvoir se servir d'un peu de tout pour goûter.

Harry sourit. Il savait que ce système plairait au blond.

— La prochaine fois, je t'expliquerai comment te servir des baguettes.

— Parce que tu comptes m'emmener souvent manger au restaurant, comme ça ?

Le brun acquiesça, toujours avec le sourire. Si Draco avait des sentiments pour lui, il savait très bien les cacher. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il savait pour leur lien, Harry n'était pas dupe. Il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par sa maîtrise. Il savait que lui-même n'aurait pas pu cacher ses sentiments. Et sûrement pas aussi longtemps. Et encore moins voir l'être aimé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ça va ? Tu semblais ailleurs.

— Oui, excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais à autre chose. En tout cas, s'il y a bien un truc que je peux reprocher aux sorciers, surtout de sang pur – excuse-moi –, c'est leur traditionalisme. Même niveau culinaire, vous n'êtes pas très ouvert aux nouveautés, et encore moins à la gastronomie étrangère…

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes à ses paroles.

— C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Il n'y a que lorsque l'on voyage qu'on se permet de découvrir des cultures différentes…

— En même temps, sorciers ou non, les Anglais sont assez conservateurs…

— Pas tous, apparemment.

— Encore heureux. Et regarde Arthur Weasley, il a toujours cherché à comprendre les moldus, alors que c'est un sang pur…

— Oui, je sais. Et je sais que tu sais que je sais. Chercherais-tu à me tester, Harry ?

Le blond le regardait, les sourcils froncés, l'air un peu perdu.

— Non, non. C'était juste une parfaite illustration de ce que j'étais en train de dire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

— Hum. On va choisir nos desserts ?

— Nos ? Super ! Je te suis…

-x-

— Merci, Harry, c'était vraiment délicieux ! Bon, sauf deux trois trucs que je n'ai pas trop aimé, mais c'était vraiment bien.

— Content que ça t'ait plu, Draco. Je sais qu'on pourra y retourner ensemble sans problème, comme ça.

— Et différents desserts… J'ai un peu eu l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, à pouvoir choisir entre différents plats, comme ça.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça le brun. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à Poudlard, c'est sa cuisine !

— Nous sommes bien d'accord, valida le blond, tout sourire.

Harry l'observa quelques instants, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur bureau.

— Par contre, je crains de devoir à nouveau te laisser seul pour le moment…

— Tu vas faire ton tour des services, comme d'habitude, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Tu me connais trop bien.

— C'est sûr. Par contre, tu oublies quelque chose…

Devant le froncement de sourcils du brun, Draco secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis entra dans le bureau pour en ressortir aussitôt avec un dossier en main. Harry se frappa le front.

— Merci, Draco.

— C'est rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as…

Il attira le brun dans le bureau et referma derrière eux. Il préférait que leur conversation ne tombe pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu es vraiment distrait, aujourd'hui. Même pendant le déjeuner. C'est la dispute avec ta femme qui te tracasse ?

— Non. Enfin, si… Je vais y aller, Draco.

Le blond le retint par le poignet.

— C'est cette histoire d'âmes sœurs ?

Harry détourna le regard. Draco sut donc qu'il avait dit juste.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça te tracasserait ainsi, encore moins que tu te disputerais avec ta femme à ce sujet. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. Excuse-moi…

Le brun se dégagea.

— Mais tu l'as fait. Et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais interroger Ginny à ce sujet.

— C'est vrai. Je voulais juste faire mon intéressant, hier, et pourquoi pas t'expliquer le sujet un peu plus tard.

— Hum. De toute façon, tu aurais abordé le sujet tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Je pense que oui.

Le brun acquiesça et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il voulait juste tout avouer au brun, mais il sentait que l'autre n'était pas prêt. Il avait évoqué le sujet en toute connaissance de cause, la veille, mais il ne pensait pas que ce sujet prendrait autant d'importance pour le brun et qu'il l'évoquerait avec la rouquine.

Harry s'arrêta plusieurs couloirs plus loin et s'adossa au mur. Il comprenait la réaction de Draco, mais en même temps, il lui en voulait. S'il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet, certes il aurait vécu dans un semi-mensonge, mais il ne se serait pas posé de questions et aurait vécu son histoire avec Ginny… Ils auraient fondé une famille… Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Et Draco s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'il était distrait… Harry ne se sentait pas la force de lui avouer qu'il connaissait l'identité de son âme sœur. Qu'il l'avait compris dès qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet ensemble, ce matin. Et ses lectures n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire face au blond de cette manière. Cela ne ferait qu'apporter de la gêne et/ou de la tension entre eux, et ils ne pourraient plus se parler comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme des amis. Harry n'était pas prêt à renoncer à cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco. Il se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de l'autre homme. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt non plus à avoir un autre type de relation avec lui. Une relation plus… intime. Il appréciait le blond, mais pas de cette façon. Et il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Harry se secoua. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse en se concentrant sur son travail.


	10. Chap9 Discussions

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Merci pour vos reviews ! __Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 9 – Discussions**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Draco eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'un hibou l'attendait avec une beuglante. D'un coup de baguette, il libéra le pauvre volatile qui s'empressa de prendre son envol. L'enveloppe entreprit donc de hurler son contenu au sorcier qui se préparait un café.

— Malfoy ! Ne t'approche plus de mon mari, sinon tu t'exposes à de graves dangers…

Draco se demandait s'il devait faire part de cette lettre de menace à quelqu'un. Après tout, Ginny Weasley était connue pour être redoutable avec une baguette.

La cheminée crépita. Draco versa une seconde tasse de café et les emporta sur la table basse du salon.

— Tu tombes bien, Blaise. Lis ça…

— Bonsoir à toi, Dray. Ma journée s'est très bien passée et la tienne ?

— On en discutera après, si tu veux bien. Tiens.

Son meilleur ami attrapa l'enveloppe écarlate et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

— Tu devrais peut-être prendre cet avertissement au sérieux…

— Je sais bien. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Blaise secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

— Je l'emmènerai à Harry, demain.

— De quoi mettre de l'eau dans le gaz, dans son couple…

— Il n'a pas besoin de ça…

Le brun déposa la lettre sur la table basse et attrapa sa tasse avant de se caler correctement dans son fauteuil.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute…

Draco lui raconta alors la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, sans évoquer le travail en lui-même.

— Ah, je le savais ! Je te l'ai dit, hier, oui ou non ?

— Oui, Blaise. Tu m'as très bien dit que c'était trop tôt pour évoquer le sujet, et que j'aurais dû le développer avec lui avant qu'il ne cherche des réponses ailleurs… C'est bien de dire ça, mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Blaise haussa les épaules.

— Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Et il n'a pas plus insisté que ça ?

— Pour connaître l'identité de son âme sœur ? Non. Tu penses qu'il a deviné que c'était moi ?

— J'en sais rien, mec. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a semblé si distrait le reste de la journée.

— Je ne sais pas, Blaise. Il n'y avait pas du tout de tension ou quoi que ce soit lorsqu'on a déjeuné ensemble. Je pense que lorsqu'il saura que c'est moi, il réagira autrement… Et je redoute vraiment ce moment.

— Il va bien falloir que vous passiez par cette étape à un moment ou un autre.

— Clairement. Quant à ce que je vais faire maintenant… Eh bien, je vais commencer par lui montrer cette menace de sa chère et tendre. C'est pas que je me sens en insécurité, d'un coup, mais un peu quand même. Je sais me défendre, mais si je pouvais ne pas être la cible de la rouquine, je dormirais mieux…

— Ce n'est jamais agréable de se sentir menacé, c'est sûr.

— Hum. Sinon, des nouvelles pour l'enquête ?

— T'es gentil, Dray, mais ça ne se fait pas comme ça, tu sais. J'ai juste glissé quelques mots par-ci, par-là, dans la journée, pour activer le réseau. Il faut attendre que l'information circule, désormais.

Le blond acquiesça.

— De mon côté, j'ai trouvé un ancien cas d'il y a trois ans qui présente des similitudes avec l'affaire en cours. L'objet est différent et le délai entre la possession et le décès beaucoup plus court, mais la victime de l'époque semble être passée par à peu près les mêmes étapes que le type du portefeuille. Demain après-midi, ils iront interroger la femme qu'ils avaient arrêtée à l'époque.

— C'est ton Potter qui doit être content.

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Mais oui, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Maintenant, reste à voir ce qu'il découlera de cet entretien…

-x-

— Je suis allé à la BNSA, ce matin… Pour me documenter sur ce sujet d'âmes sœurs.

Ginny serra les dents.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Que je gâche tout ?!

Harry s'emporta.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de tout gâcher, Gin', c'est toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur cette histoire d'âmes sœurs ? Surtout en sachant très bien l'identité de la mienne !

— Comment ça, l'identité de la tienne ? C'est Malfoy qui t'a encore raconté des trucs ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Que c'était lui, ton âme sœur, peut-être ?

— Non. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il m'a juste dit que tu savais… soupira Harry. Donc, c'est vraiment lui, c'est ça ?

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Harry ? Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir ça ? Nous sommes bien, tous les deux, non ? Et… Et c'est un mec, merde ! Tu n'es pas de ce bord-là !

— Alors pourquoi ça t'énerve autant, hein ? Tu ne criserais pas comme ça si tu ne te sentais pas en danger !

— En danger ? Tu rigoles, j'espère…

— Oui, tu te sens en danger. Tu as tellement peur que je te quitte pour Draco que t'en deviens hystérique…

Le rire qu'il entendit prouva ses dires.

— Draco, hein…

Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les bras pour la fixer en face.

— Putain, Ginny ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui es en train de tout foutre en l'air ?

La sorcière se dégagea.

— Moi ? Tu débloques complètement, Harry. C'est Malfoy qui est venu tout foutre en l'air, pas moi !

Ginny se laissa tomber au sol.

— On vient de se marier. On était bien, tous les deux, et voilà que ce connard fait irruption dans nos vies pour tout détruire…

— Tu aurais dû me parler de cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, Gin'. Pour le coup, tu as tout gâché toute seule. Je pensais sincèrement que je pouvais te faire confiance et voilà que je constate que tu m'as menti à ce sujet depuis plusieurs années. Qui sait, désormais, ce que je vais découvrir d'autre ?

Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait peur de faire une connerie contre Harry. À la place, elle se leva, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers le salon.

Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre « Le Terrier » avant de la voir s'éclipser.

Il fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Qu'elle aille chez ses parents, tiens ! Ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Et ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'ils avaient tous les deux depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais c'était « normal », paraissait-il. Il soupira. Il avait envie de contacter Draco, là. Il voulait lui parler de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait voir comment il réagirait, les mots qu'il lui dirait… Mais il ignorait complètement comment le contacter et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Draco… Ginny n'avait pas tort. Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilités. Harry ne cessait de ruminer à ce sujet. Mais ses lectures du matin lui avaient permis d'ouvrir les yeux, et il comprenait que le blond n'ait pas pu rester simplement à ne rien faire alors qu'il avait dû sentir son âme se déchirer au moment où il s'unissait à Ginny. Merde. Toute cette histoire le dépassait. Peut-être serait-il finalement plus sage d'aborder le sujet avec le blond, de lui expliquer qu'il avait tout compris, et lui demander de lui expliquer comment il avait pu tenir le choc. Pourquoi avait-il fait ces choix ? Harry secoua la tête… Les mêmes questions revenaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Il devait parler à Malfoy. De toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait trop à penser pour ça.

Il s'apprêta et se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de nuit. Il se fit connaître des agents de sécurité et prit la direction du bureau de Jervis. Il toqua à la porte en espérant que son chef était encore là.

— Entrez.

Merci, Merlin !

— Bonsoir, chef. Excusez-moi de venir à une heure aussi tardive, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Malfoy…

— Mais tu ne connais pas son adresse, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas pensé à la lui demander.

— Si tu étais venu me la demander il y a deux jours, je ne te l'aurais très certainement pas donnée, mais il paraît que vous vous entendez bien et que ton enquête a bien avancé grâce à son aide.

— C'est vrai, chef, approuva le brun d'un mouvement de tête.

— Pourtant, tu ne voulais pas de coéquipier…

— Je reconnais avoir eu tort. J'apprécie le soutien de D… Malfoy. Il est vraiment très efficace. Il a même quasiment terminé de classer tous les papiers qui encombraient le bureau.

— C'est sympa de sa part, il n'est pas payé pour ça.

— Je sais, soupira Harry avec impatience.

Jervis l'observa puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau d'où il sortit le dossier personnel de Draco Malfoy. Il releva l'adresse indiquée sur un parchemin qu'il tendit ensuite à son employé.

— En espérant vous voir tous les deux entiers demain.

En guise de réponse, Harry acquiesça avec un sourire, avant de sortir du bureau. Il s'empressa de rejoindre le réseau de cheminées et indiqua l'adresse qu'il venait de lire.


	11. Chap10 Confrontation Harry Draco

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 10 – Confrontation Harry/Draco**

— Potter ?

— Zabini.

Le sorcier noir se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Encore un peu et tu me tombais dessus : j'étais prêt à partir.

Harry, comprenant la situation, s'empressa de libérer l'âtre.

— Harry ?

Draco venait d'entrer dans le salon, après avoir entendu des voix. Le sorcier à lunettes s'empressa de lui faire face. Dans son dos, Blaise fit un salut au blond avant de s'éclipser.

— Excuse-moi. Il fallait vraiment que je te voie.

Le blond se passa une main devant la figure. Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son lit. Mais bon, ça attendrait. D'un geste de la main, il désigna l'un des fauteuils.

— Vas-y, installe-toi. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

— Ça ira, merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

— Ok. Tu m'excuseras, alors, car je suis mort et il me faut bien un café pour me tenir éveillé encore un peu.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable d'arriver aussi tard chez le blond. Il acquiesça et attendit que celui-ci se soit servi et installé à son tour avant de commencer à parler.

— Je dois vraiment parler de cette histoire d'âmes sœurs avec toi.

— Ah. Ce soir, vraiment ? soupira l'ancien Serpentard.

— Oui. S'il te plait. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir à cause de ça…

— Ok. J'imagine que ta femme…

— Ginny a piqué une crise et est partie chez ses parents, l'interrompit le brun. En fait, je voudrais surtout qu'on parle de toi. Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit…

Draco rougit.

— Ta rouquine t'a dit quelque chose sur moi.

— Non. Enfin si, mais rien que je ne savais pas déjà.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Quand on a eu cette discussion, ce matin, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. J'ai préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas bousculer notre relation, mais ça me travaille…

— Ah, c'est pour ça que tu semblais si distrait…

— Je pense, oui. Explique-moi, Draco. Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me le dire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé vivre avec Ginny alors que ça te rendait malade ?

— Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi aussi tôt…

Le brun acquiesça pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

— Je le sais depuis…

Draco eut un sourire en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

— Ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je me suis rendu de notre lien lorsque les Mangemorts t'ont ramené défiguré au Manoir Malfoy…

— Ah oui. Je comprends que tu aies succombé à mon charme à ce moment-là, s'amusa Harry.

Cette remarque fit sourire Draco, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux alors qu'il poursuivait son explication.

— Quand Père m'a demandé de t'identifier… Je savais déjà que c'était toi. Et quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai senti… J'ai compris que nous étions liés. Ça n'a fait que se confirmer avec le temps. D'un « simple lien », j'ai appris à te connaître, même si c'était de loin. Et j'ai développé de véritables sentiments pour toi, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais les propos étaient là. Harry déglutit et acquiesça à nouveau.

— Après la guerre, tu pouvais enfin profiter d'une vie normale. Enfin, en omettant les médias, bien entendu, mais ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y a eu des pertes douloureuses. Pour tout le monde. Il a fallu apprendre à vivre avec. Mais tu étais enfin… Comment expliquer ça ? Tu semblais enfin être heureux de vivre. Tu n'avais plus tout ce poids sur les épaules. Et tu avais l'air heureux en amour aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de venir te perturber. Puis les années ont passé et je n'ai jamais osé percer ta petite bulle de bonheur. Tu me trouves idiot ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

— Non. Je comprends. Et c'est vraiment… touchant d'apprendre ça. Bien loin du Malfoy de l'époque, en tout cas. Lui aurait fait passer sa petite personne en premier sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait générer.

— J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort.

— Mais sacrifier ton bonheur pour que je puisse profiter du mien, je trouve ça tellement… pas toi. Tellement pas Serpentard. Et c'est… Je me rends compte de la portée de tes sentiments pour moi.

Draco rougit à nouveau en détournant le regard. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour parler de sentiments. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait des siens.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière, se calant dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

En reportant son regard sur lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller se faire un autre café. Il comprenait que le brun avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Même s'il se sentait un peu gêné, Draco se sentait également plus léger, comme débarrassé d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années.

Il préféra rester dans la cuisine pour boire son café. Harry ne l'avait pas envoyé balader, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Il redoutait ce moment, car il ne savait pas comment son corps réagirait à un tel rejet. Son corps, son cœur, son âme. Il déposa sa tasse en constatant les tremblements de sa main. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Potter était son âme sœur. Même s'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments pour le moment, le blond ne désespérait pas à ce que ce soit le cas un jour ou l'autre. Il avait déjà attendu plusieurs années, il pouvait attendre encore…

Il sursauta en voyant le brun s'installer face à lui, dans la cuisine. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

— Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

— Je sais…

Le blond eut un goût amer à travers de la gorge.

— Je t'apprécie, vraiment, poursuivit Harry. J'ai même été agréablement surpris par ces quelques jours que l'on a passés ensemble. Je me sens bien avec toi. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Comme si nous étions de vieux amis, alors que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'on vient juste de se retrouver depuis Poudlard. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je trouve même ça dommage que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs vienne parasiter cette amitié entre nous.

Draco acquiesça. Il lui semblait avoir oublié comment faire pour respirer tellement la déclaration du brun lui comprimait la poitrine. Il avait mal. Et, comme ce jour où Harry s'était lié à une autre, il avait juste envie de pleurer, mais résistait, là, face à cet homme qui était en train de piétiner son cœur.

— Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Ginny. Surtout que c'est toute la famille Weasley qui risque de me tomber dessus lorsque je vais devoir rompre avec ma femme. Et, c'est un peu égoïste de ma part, mais ça me fait mal d'avance. Depuis mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier, j'ai toujours considéré les Weasley comme ma seconde famille. Ma vraie famille… Celle qui m'a aimé et aidé à surmonter les épreuves des ans…


	12. Chap11 Rapprochement

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Bonne lecture !_

-x-

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Draco acquiesça. Il lui semblait avoir oublié comment faire pour respirer tellement la déclaration du brun lui comprimait la poitrine. Il avait mal. Et, comme ce jour où Harry s'était lié à une autre, il avait juste envie de pleurer, mais résistait, là, face à cet homme qui était en train de piétiner son cœur._

_— Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Ginny. Surtout que c'est toute la famille Weasley qui risque de me tomber dessus lorsque je vais devoir rompre avec ma femme. Et, c'est un peu égoïste de ma part, mais ça me fait mal d'avance. Depuis mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier, j'ai toujours considéré les Weasley comme ma seconde famille. Ma vraie famille… Celle qui m'a aimé et aidé à surmonter les épreuves des ans…_

-x-

**Chapitre 11 – Rapprochement**

Le blond venait de retrouver son souffle.

— Rompre ?

— Eh bien, oui. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions…

— Mais… Tu ne peux pas rompre une union sorcière.

— Sauf si je me marie avec mon âme sœur. C'est toi même qui me l'a expliqué.

— Mais…

Harry lui fit un léger sourire.

— Si c'est la seule façon de me débarrasser légalement de Ginny, je suis prêt à me marier avec toi.

— Je vois, comprit Draco, déçu.

Le brun lui attrapa la main.

— Draco. Je suis prêt à essayer. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme dans ma vie, ça me semble même bizarre. Mais je suis prêt à essayer. Il faudra y aller doucement, bien sûr. Que tu me laisses un peu de temps. Mais je suis prêt à me marier avec toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Ces années de souffrance pour mon simple bonheur me le prouvent suffisamment. Je t'apprécie… Et il n'est pas impossible que je me laisse séduire par toi.

Harry eut un rire légèrement hystérique.

— C'est paraît un peu bête, ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai juste très envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Ça te va comme réponse bête à ta question bête ?

Harry sourit, bien qu'un peu déstabilisé par ce que venait de lui avouer le blond.

— Peut-être devrais-tu céder à ton envie ? suggéra-t-il.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne profiterai jamais de toi sans ton accord.

— Mais puisque tu l'as, mon accord…

Draco s'approcha du brun.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue qui me fait divaguer, mais oui, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, il n'y a que comme ça que je vais savoir si c'est vraiment impossible entre nous. Me faire embrasser par un homme, erk, non, mais vraiment, quelle idée !

— Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme, sourit doucement Draco.

— Tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme, confirma Harry en se mordant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Draco n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Après tout, cela faisait des années et des années qu'il rêvait de pouvoir embrasser Potter, donc ça aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ôta délicatement les lunettes du brun et les déposa sur la table avant de plonger dans son regard émeraude.

— On t'a déjà dit que t'avais des yeux magnifiques ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre, car il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il sentit Harry se tendre au contact, comme si son corps se rebellait d'être ainsi touché par un autre homme. Puis il le sentit se décontracter lentement, tandis qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Il dut cependant mettre un terme à cet échange quand il sentit son corps réagir.

— Excuse-moi…

Un regard vers le bas, suivi par le brun, expliqua à celui-ci les raisons de son interruption.

D'abord un peu surpris, Harry se laissa à rire.

— Je ne savais pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi. Ça fait bizarre. Disons que jusqu'à présent, c'était mon corps qui me trahissait, pas celui de ma – mon partenaire…

Draco était gêné. En tout cas, le brun ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce qui était un très bon point.

Harry s'approcha de lui.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu alors que je n'ai pas touché une goutte d'alcool, tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Aurais-tu le pouvoir de m'enivrer, Draco Malfoy ?

— Qui sait ? sourit le blond avant que le brun ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette situation était possible. Potter ne pouvait pas être là à l'embrasser, non… Quelqu'un aurait pu usurper son identité, comme sa femme Ginny, mais c'était impossible de tromper le lien qui les unissait et Harry était vraiment Harry… Il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Draco attrapa le brun dans ses bras et fourra la tête dans son cou.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire en ce qui vient de se passer, murmura-t-il alors.

Harry referma ses bras autour du blond : l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre main dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Il était bien, là, comme ça. Et il se sentait aimé. Vraiment. Pas qu'il n'avait pas ressenti d'amour de la part de Ginny, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Là, c'était comme de petites vagues diffuses de chaleur, de bien-être. Il se sentait à sa place. Et Draco ne le brusquait pas, bien au contraire. Il semblait ne pas croire à sa chance et c'en était touchant. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un l'attendre aussi longtemps. Et encore moins CE Serpentard. Harry était sérieux lorsqu'il affirmait vouloir laisser une chance à leur histoire. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était le sexe de son partenaire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et à laquelle il n'avait même jamais songé. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel partenaire, c'était Draco. Il sourit à cette pensée.

— Draco… susurra-t-il alors, juste pour le plaisir de dire son prénom.

Il savait que le blond venait de sourire : il avait senti le mouvement de ses joues contre sa peau.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, après un long moment resté comme ça dans un silence réconfortant, Draco observa le brun qui remettait ses lunettes.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

— De ? Me marier avec toi ?

Le blond acquiesça. Harry sourit.

— Ces baisers étaient… magiques. Il faut croire que notre lien multiplie les sensations… Alors je me demande ce que ce sera lorsqu'on…

Le brun rougit.

— Fera l'amour ? proposa Draco, un peu gêné, lui aussi, bien qu'il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

Harry rougit davantage. Il se cala contre le meuble derrière lui.

— Je ne sais même pas comment on est supposés faire… Enfin si, j'ai bien mon idée, mais c'est…

Il secoua la tête de dépit.

Draco s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face, tandis que son autre main s'était posée sur son épaule.

— Harry. On va y aller doucement, hein. On découvrira ça tous les deux en temps voulu. Ok ?

L'ancien Gryffondor se sentit désemparé. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ancien rival. Une confiance aveugle. Mais peut-être devrait-il prendre un peu de recul avant de confirmer ses choix ? Après tout, le blond lui avait toujours « reproché » d'être un parfait Gryffondor dans ce sens : je fonce et je réfléchis après. Mais là, c'était son avenir qui se jouait.

— Draco…

Il délogea la main du blond de son épaule, mais la garda serrée dans la sienne.

— Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de faire marche arrière avec ma déclaration de tout à l'heure, mais… Peut-être que je devrais au moins laisser passer la nuit sur ce que je viens d'apprendre et sur ce qui s'est passé, pour être sûr de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Draco serra cette main qui tenait la sienne.

— Bien sûr, je comprends.

Harry sentit sa tristesse, mais n'ajouta rien.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Merci pour toutes tes explications et… pour cet agréable moment, sourit-il alors doucement.

Draco eut un léger sourire et le raccompagna près de la cheminée. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe écarlate.

— Ah, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça !

Il alla chercher le courrier qu'il tendit à son partenaire.

Harry soupira en lisant les mots inscrits dans la lettre.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… On en reparle demain, tu veux bien ?

Draco acquiesça. Avait-il réellement le choix, de toute façon ?

— Harry…

Il attrapa le visage du brun et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— À demain…

Le sorcier à lunettes lui sourit tendrement.

— À demain, Draco.

Et il disparut peu de temps après.

— Je… J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, là… décida-t-il tout haut avant de prendre la direction de sa salle de bain.

* * *

_Ça va ? Pas trop brusque ce changement de situation ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas._  
_Je vous souhaite une très bonne fête de Noël !_


	13. Chap12 L'approbation de Ron

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes fêtes de Noël. __Bonne lecture !_

-x-

**Chapitre 12 – L'approbation de Ron**

Le sommeil avait pris Harry par surprise, cette nuit-là. Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir dormir avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre s'était finalement assoupi en repensant aux baisers qu'il avait échangés avec le blond. Son âme sœur…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry se sentit étrangement bien. Un sourire resta accroché sur ses lèvres durant toute la durée de sa préparation. Et il ne fit que s'étirer davantage lorsqu'il retrouva le blond au travail. Il ferma la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau.

— Bonjour, Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant contourner le bureau du blond pour aller lui voler un baiser. Il s'installa ensuite contre ledit bureau.

— Eh bien, que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Draco en levant un visage surpris vers lui.

— Une simple confirmation.

— C'est vrai ? se leva le blond.

Harry acquiesça.

— Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, cette fois ?

— J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, Draco…

— Cool.

Le blond colla Harry contre le bureau, en prenant appui de part et d'autre du brun avec ses mains, et lui vola un vrai baiser. Puis il se redressa.

— Allez, file bosser avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne comme ça.

Le brun acquiesça avec un sourire. Il lui vola un autre baiser en passant. Draco l'observa traverser la pièce en secouant la tête.

— Un vrai gamin, je te jure !

Ledit gamin lui tira la langue. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa place dans sa chaise de bureau. Mais il n'était plus du tout concentré sur son travail.

— C'est malin… souffla-t-il alors.

Il entendit l'autre rire du bureau d'en face. Il releva la tête vers lui.

— C'est agréable de te voir de si bonne humeur, déclara-t-il alors. Encore plus quand je me dis que je n'y suis pas étranger…

Harry se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire.

Des coups furent frappés contre la porte du bureau, perçant ainsi leur petite bulle.

— Entrez, lança Harry.

Il soupira en voyant Ron pénétrer dans la pièce. Évidemment, il se sentait trop bien pour que ça puisse durer.

— Euh, Draco…

Ce dernier se leva en soupirant.

— C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes, hein… Weasley, salua-t-il le roux avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Salut, Ron.

— Euh oui. Bonjour, Harry. Excuse, je me remets du choc.

Harry l'invita à poursuivre d'un regard. Le roux attrapa une chaise et s'installa face à son meilleur ami.

— Malfoy m'a salué… Poliment…

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

— Hum. Et sinon, tu viens me voir pour quoi ?

— Ah oui, excuse-moi si je te dérange dans ton boulot.

— Oh, ce n'est pas moi que tu as dérangé, releva-t-il en souriant, tout en faisant un geste vers le bureau que le blond venait de quitter. Perso, je viens juste de m'installer, donc…

— Ah, ok.

— Allez, accouche !

— J'ai appris que Ginny avait passé la nuit chez mes parents. Je sais que vous êtes assez grands pour gérer vos problèmes de couple tous seuls, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il ne pensait pas avoir à faire à son meilleur ami de si tôt, mais autant le faire maintenant.

— C'est quoi cette tête ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta le roux.

— Je… On peut dire ça, oui. Et je suis certain que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

— Ah.

Le visage du roux se ferma, prêt à encaisser ce que son meilleur ami allait lui annoncer.

— J'ai appris récemment que j'avais une âme sœur. Ginny le savait et elle n'a pas cru bon de m'en informer avant notre mariage.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Heureusement que Ron était déjà assis, sinon il se serait retrouvé sur le cul.

— Merde, alors ! Tu as une âme sœur ?

Harry acquiesça.

— Et Ginny le savait ?

Même mouvement de tête.

— Merde, merde et re-merde. Ça veut dire que…

Le roux secoua la tête, accablé.

— Et tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux bleus.

— Il s'agit de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit que confirmer l'hypothèse de son meilleur ami. Ron laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains.

— C'est un cauchemar… glapit-il.

— Merci… soupira Harry.

Ron releva la tête.

— Enfin… Ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry. Et je suis certain que toi et la fouine… Vous formeriez un beau couple, tous les deux…

— Pardon ?

Harry était perdu.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il y a toujours eu un truc entre vous…

— Et ça ne te choc pas. Enfin… C'est tout ce que tu as comme réaction ?

— Comment ça ?

Harry soupira et se mit à rire.

— J'ai décidé d'essayer. Avec Draco, je veux dire. Mais j'ai eu du mal à prendre ma décision, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur de vous perdre. Toi, Mione, la famille Weasley…

Ron sourit.

— C'est sûr que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais des âmes sœurs, merde ! C'est tellement… On ne peut pas lutter contre ça. J'ai du mal à croire que Ginny t'ait fait ça, sérieux. Je suis tellement… déçu, en fait.

— Je la comprends, tu sais. Même si ça m'a fait mal aussi quand j'ai découvert toute cette histoire.

— Donc Malfoy…

Ron soupira.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais… Comment dire ? reprit son rôle de connard prétentieux depuis la guerre. Je n'y avais jamais réellement accordé d'importance jusqu'à maintenant.

Il grimaça.

— Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je le côtoie ?

— Je ne vous obligerai à rien, tu sais. Et lui non plus. Il m'a clairement expliqué qu'il me laissait tout le temps nécessaire…

— Nécessaire à quoi ?

— Ben… Comment dire ? Pour nous construire en tant que couple, quoi… Je te rappelle, Ron, que je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais, imaginé que je finirai un jour ma vie avec un homme !

Ron rougit et se gratta la tête.

— Ah oui. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

— Pourtant, ça me semble euh… un détail très important, non ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

— Oh, tu es Harry Potter. Tu as bien combattu un basilic, alors Malfoy, à côté… C'est un tout petit serpent, hein…

La remarque laissa un léger blanc, avant qu'Harry n'explose de rire, vite accompagné par son meilleur ami.

— Je crains que Gin' ne réagisse pas aussi bien que toi à la nouvelle, par contre… soupira le brun une fois leur fou rire passé.

— Ça, c'est sûr.

— Elle a envoyé des menaces à Draco, hier. Par beuglante.

Ron grimaça.

— Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre elle, tu sais… Par contre, je vais parler de toi et Malfoy à la famille. Leur expliquer la situation, quoi. Peut-être qu'une fois réunis, on réussira à faire entendre raison à Ginny… Je dis bien « peut-être ».

— Déjà faut-il que tout le monde accepte cette histoire d'âmes sœurs…

— Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit dans notre famille. C'est Ginny la fautive, dans l'histoire. Elle n'aurait pas dû te cacher ton lien.

— Je ne veux pas que vous l'accabliez non plus. Ça va déjà être assez difficile à gérer, pour elle. On vient juste de se marier, en plus, merde !

— Ouais. C'est ce qui a dû décider Malfoy à venir te voir, j'imagine…

Ron grimaça à nouveau.

— Tu sais, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur…

— C'est un euphémisme, s'amusa Harry.

— Mais savoir qu'il est resté en retrait pour que tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entendais, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de votre lien… Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il remonte légèrement dans mon estime. Mais tu ne le lui répètes pas, hein !

Le brun fit une moue hésitante. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Allez, je te laisse bosser.

— Surtout Draco. Il doit en avoir marre d'attendre, là…

Ron se mit à rire tout en se levant.

— J'irai faire un tour au Terrier à l'heure du déjeuner. Au moins avertir maman avant que Ginny ne lui raconte n'importe quoi.

— Merci, Ron.

— De rien mon pote.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et Ron sortit du bureau. Il fit un léger signe de tête au blond quand il le croisa un peu plus loin.

— Ton ami Weasley vient de me faire un signe amical de la tête ! s'empressa-t-il d'aller raconter au brun à lunettes.

Ce dernier sourit.

— C'est si dramatique ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il vienne te coller sa main dans la figure, peut-être ?

— Ça, ta copine s'en est déjà chargé en troisième année.

— Ah oui ! J'avais zappé cette histoire. C'était trop bon !

— Euh… Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

— Tu m'étonnes, se mit à rire Harry.

Le blond soupira.

— En tout cas, je dois en déduire que ça s'est bien passé ?

— Manifestement.

— Tu lui as dit que tu étais prêt à t'engager avec moi ?

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre puis acquiesça. Draco ne put que sourire à son tour. Si le brun en avait parlé à son meilleur ami, ça signifiait qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

* * *

_Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne Saint Sylvestre et on se retrouve en 2020 ! ;)_


	14. Épiloque

**Rating :** T = pour les ados, peut légèrement aborder quelques thèmes "adultes" (13 ans et +)

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour faire joujou avec, mais je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

**_Note de l'auteure : _**_Et voici la fin de l'histoire... __Merci à tous pour les reviews qui ont accompagné la publication des différents chapitres de cette histoire. Et je remercie d'avance les futures reviews en "guest" auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre (pour les autres, je continuerai à répondre, pas de soucis).  
___Bonne lecture !  
___PlumedeSorbier : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. T'es vraiment trop gentille :) Et j'espère que cette fin te satisfera ^^  
_

-x-

**Épilogue**

— Tu veux venir ?

Draco lui sourit.

— C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais je ne suis vraiment pas un homme d'action. Je n'ai pas reçu la formation pour, on dira… Mais promets-moi d'être prudent.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Promis.

Et il sortit du bureau sous le regard inquiet du blond.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Une fois tous les documents classés, Draco avait aidé plus activement Harry sur son affaire. L'interrogatoire avait permis de trouver de nouvelles pistes. Celles-ci ajoutées à ce que Draco avait déjà déduit de leur première visite des lieux, plus les informations que Blaise avait réussi à recueillir, leur avait enfin permis d'identifier les sorciers à l'origine du réseau. Et aujourd'hui, les Aurors étaient prêts à les arrêter.

Quant à sa vie sentimentale, tout allait pour le mieux pour Draco. Il avait eu chaud aux fesses avec Madame Potter. Cette dernière s'était retrouvée toute une nuit en garde à vue et était désormais sous surveillance des autorités magiques. Harry passait ses nuits chez le sorcier blond, ayant décidé de laisser son logement à la sorcière rousse. « Je lui dois au moins ça » avait-il alors déclaré, se sentant quand même responsable du malheur de la sorcière. Le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco se faisait tout en douceur. Doucement, mais sûrement, comme on dit.

Draco observa le bureau. C'était peut-être sa dernière journée, ici. Après tout, ils avaient résolu l'enquête et c'était pour cela qu'il avait été engagé, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira et décida d'aller faire un tour dans les différents services. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, tant que l'équipe d'intervention ne serait pas revenue saine et sauve de sa mission.

Il repensa à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la Section de Recherches. Il se dirigea vers la première personne qu'il aperçut.

— Excusez-moi…

— Oui ? Bonjour.

— Bonjour. Je souhaiterai des informations sur la Section de Recherches…

— Quels types d'information ? demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien… Je souhaiterais en apprendre davantage sur les différentes missions menées ici et les conditions d'accès…

— Oh, vous vous intéressez à ce métier ? Ce serait pour un poste ?

— Peut-être, oui. J'aimerais en apprendre plus avant de me décider.

La femme lui fit un grand sourire et se leva.

— Je comprends. Venez, suivez-moi…

Il la suivit jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle elle toqua.

— Il s'agit de notre Chef de service, l'informa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, tandis qu'une voix masculine les invitait à entrer.

— Excuse-moi de te déranger, Patrick, mais j'ai ce Monsieur qui souhaiterait te poser des questions au sujet de la Section de Recherches…

L'homme fit un mouvement de main. La sorcière acquiesça et ressortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

— Merci, Monsieur.

— Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous seriez intéressé par notre service.

Le blond acquiesça. Il s'empressa d'expliquer sa situation.

— Eh bien… grâce à M. Jervis, j'ai pu assister M. Potter sur sa mission, pendant ces deux dernières semaines. On avait surtout mis en avant mes connaissances en termes de…

Draco fut un peu gêné.

— De Magie Obscure.

— Draco Malfoy, c'est bien ça ?

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer.

— M. Potter m'a rapporté votre rôle dans l'évolution de cette affaire. Nous étions au point mort depuis un moment, et voilà que vous arrivez et découvrez de nouvelles pistes. Et pas qu'une. J'avoue m'être interrogé sur votre cas.

Draco rougit.

— Mais je…

— Je ne vous incrimine pas, M. Malfoy. J'ai juste fait preuve de prudence à votre égard, bien que M. Potter se soit porté garant de votre bonne volonté. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco garda le silence.

— Surtout avec des antécédents familiaux tels que les vôtres.

La colère monta sourdement en lui. Mais ledit Patrick le devança à nouveau en levant les mains en signe de paix.

— Appelez ça une déformation professionnelle, si vous le désirez. Toujours est-il que je n'ai rien trouvé d'incriminant vous concernant.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Ça signifie que vous êtes doué pour mettre le doigt là où il faut. C'est une très bonne qualité pour notre service. Il nous serait utile de disposer d'un regard neuf comme le vôtre dans notre équipe.

— Mais je…

Draco soupira.

— Je vous remercie pour le compliment, Monsieur. Mais je découvre tout juste ce milieu. Il y a deux semaines, encore, je pensais que le métier d'Auror était tel qu'on le voit tout les temps, avec des agents qui interviennent sur le terrain. Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur les autres filières du milieu. C'est pourquoi je me trouve dans votre bureau, aujourd'hui. Je cherchais juste des informations sur ce que vous faites… En fait, c'est Potter qui m'a mis sur cette voie et je voulais en apprendre plus, c'est tout. Savoir aussi les conditions d'accès pour se présenter au poste, notamment.

L'homme le regarda en silence avant d'acquiescer.

— Monsieur Malfoy… Si vous voulez, je vous propose mieux que de la documentation en guise d'informations. Que diriez-vous de faire un stage chez nous, pour vous rendre compte de vous-même de la réalité de ce métier ?

— Je… Oui. Oui, je serai honoré de faire un stage dans votre service.

— Trois mois, ça vous conviendrait ? Je préfère vous avertir que vous ne serez pas rémunéré durant cette période. Mais l'argent ne vous pose pas de problème, me semble-t-il…

— Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, en effet.

— En contrepartie, si le métier vous convient et selon l'avis des autres sorciers du service, nous vous proposerons peut-être d'intégrer notre équipe.

Draco acquiesça. L'homme poursuivit.

— Cela vous permettra d'apprendre le métier de l'intérieur et surtout de voir si vous pouvez vous intégrer à une brigade.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas.

— Votre nom n'est pas des plus appréciés, Monsieur Malfoy. Je pense que vous en avez conscience. Il va donc falloir vous faire une place parmi des coéquipiers qui penseront d'abord à votre famille avant d'apprendre à vous connaître vous en tant que personne. Vous sentez-vous prêt à relever ce défi ?

Draco acquiesça et sourit.

— Que je résume bien la situation : je suis venu chercher des renseignements et je repars avec une possibilité d'embauche ?

— C'est bien résumé, je trouve, s'amusa le sorcier en face de lui. Je ferai transmettre l'information à Owen Jervis dans la journée.

Ceci sonna comme une invitation à se retirer. Draco se releva et tendit la main vers l'homme.

— Merci, Monsieur.

L'homme, agréablement surpris, serra la main tendue, puis le blond sortit de son bureau.

Patrick Lanes se cala dans son fauteuil en secouant doucement la tête de bas en haut. Lanes savait repérer une pépite quand il en voyait une et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser filer.

Ce jeune sorcier semblait très prometteur pour leur équipe. S'il agissait comme cela avec ses futurs équipiers, il n'aurait pas de mal à se faire une place dans leur petite « famille ».

-x-

— Harry !

Le blond accourut près du brancard sur lequel on avait installé son âme sœur.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry attrapa la main de l'homme en secouant la tête.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Draco. Ça va, je n'ai rien. Peut-être une ou deux côtes cassées, mais c'est tout…

— Comment ça, « c'est tout » ? l'observa le blond avec des yeux ronds.

Le brun soupira.

— Ça va aller. J'ai déjà connu beaucoup pire que ça, tu sais. L'infirmière va passer, elle va me donner une potion. Je vais avoir mal – plus mal qu'en ce moment, je veux dire – et il n'y aura plus rien.

Draco secoua la tête, incrédule.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Un truc qui a explosé. Heureusement, il n'y a que des blessés. On avait déjà embarqué nos cibles quand ça a pété, nous faisant tous voler. Quelques minutes plus tôt et…

Le brun secoua la tête.

— Bref. La mission est un succès et il n'y a pas de blessés graves. C'est ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond l'embrassa. Harry se figea, ayant pleinement conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans cet hôpital, mais finit par répondre. Après tout, quand ils se marieraient, leur couple ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Autant que les gens se fassent à cette idée dès maintenant.

— Je t'aime, tu sais… murmura le blond.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Même s'il connaissait déjà les sentiments du blond à son égard, c'était la première fois que Draco lui disait ces mots.

— Je… Oui, je sais. Je t'apprécie énormément aussi.

Le blond l'observa avec un doux sourire. Harry n'était pas en mesure de lui déclarer son amour pour le moment, mais c'était déjà bien. Ça viendrait avec le temps. Il suffisait de voir le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru ensemble en si peu de temps.

— Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Eh bien… J'ai signé ma fin de contrat avec Jervis…

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama le brun avec une tristesse non feinte sur le visage.

— Eh si. J'ai rempli ma mission, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais… J'aurais espéré que tu pourrais continuer à travailler avec moi. On formait une bonne équipe, non ?

— Si. Et tu as intérêt à classer tes dossiers, désormais, hein. Je viendrai vérifier, de toute façon.

— Comment ça ?

— Je… Lanes m'a proposé un stage de trois mois dans la Section de Recherches. Ferme ta bouche, Potter, on dirait un poisson rouge.

— Mais… Mais c'est super, ça, Draco !

— Ouais. Il faut croire que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil, s'amusa-t-il alors.

— Et tu commences quand ?

— Dès lundi prochain.

— Oh, génial ! On pourra continuer à se voir au boulot, c'est chouette.

— On se verra en dehors aussi, tu sais.

— Oui. Mais j'aime travailler avec toi. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, tout court, en fait.

Il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser avant de grimacer.

— Hum ? l'interrogea le blond.

— Non, rien. Mes côtes. J'ai dû faire un mauvais mouvement.

Le blond sourit en acquiesçant.

— Bon, tant que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, ça va.

— Hey !

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Enfin… Harry s'arrêta net, avec une énorme grimace. Ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de son futur mari.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2020 ! Et surtout une bonne santé !  
__À bientôt !_  
_May'_


End file.
